


Alice in Wasteland

by Snazzy_Jazzy1999



Series: Alice in Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzy_Jazzy1999/pseuds/Snazzy_Jazzy1999
Summary: I got bored one night and began writing Fallout fanfiction. I have written 3 chapters on this story so far, i'm deciding if i'm going to upload the other chapters and continue writing or not. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, if I decide to continue writing the next chapter will be up in either a few hours or a few days. Thanks for reading





	Alice in Wasteland

Location: Sanctuary  
Date: 13th of August 2288  
Time: Late at night

Alice stumbles into what was once her home in sanctuary she hated being there because the place reminded her of what she has lost. Alice threw her bag to the ground near the door then flopped herself down onto the tattered couch in her living room and let out a sigh what you would call happiness sitting on something other than the ground was the greatest feeling in the world. Alice had just walked back from diamond city on a supplies run it took her a lot longer than expected mainly because she always gets side tracked by something to explore or by settlers in need of help. after sitting staring at a broken Television for a solid 20 minutes Alice reached and grabbed her bag and began looking through it after pulling tons of really random and what a normal person would call junk from her bag she finds the holotape she was looking for she sits looking at the writing on that said "hi honey" along the front of it. she hadn't dared listen to it, it had been about 10 months since Codsworth had given it to her she wasn't to sure how she would react to hearing her dead husbands voice as well as the voice of the son that was taken from her. after a lot of thought she places the holotape into the Pipboy strapped to her arm then presses play. it begins with some loud feedback then Alice's husband Nate saying "oopsie no no little finger's away" Nate continues to talk to he and Alice's son Shaun. The sound of her husband and sons voice's is enough to bring a tear to her eye. Then Nate stop's talking to Shaun and begin's saying what he wanted to record in the first place. "Hi honey, listen I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are, but we are going to anyway, You are kind and loving and funny....." Alice stopped the holotape she refused to listen to more. Hearing her husband's voice made her realise how much she miss' him and how much she wishes this is all just some bad dream that shes going to wake up from soon. Alice removes the holotape from her Pipboy and puts it back into her bag. She feel's empty the same emptiness she felt after defeating the institute and killing her only son. She sat staring blankly at the roof. After some time she snapped out of her trance and says to herself "well if i'm going to wallow in sadness i might as well do it drunk". Alice picks herself up off the couch and walks into her kitchen and grabs the bottle of whiskey off the counter. then goes back to the couch, flops herself back into it and unscrews the cap off the bottle then takes a big swig. the liquid burns her throat and she lets out a sound of disgust. Alice looked down at her pipboy and turns the radio on the room fills with the sound of the most awkward radio hosts voice ever. She then rests her head on the back of the couch, listens to the radio and continues drinking until she passes out.


End file.
